Like The Night
by Moogooloop
Summary: Like the night, he faded. But like always, the morning always rises. [UBW]


The erratic rhythm of her heartbeat rang and pounded in her ears. All her limbs were sore and tired from fighting. Her eyes were puffy and heavy from her tears. He was leaving for real this time, and Rin was sure of it. She couldn't forgive him after betraying her, and she definitely wouldn't if he left without a goodbye. Having him as a servant was hard on her heart, he was like a roller coaster going 300 kilometres an hour. She felt as if the roller coaster would never stop, but that belief was nearing its end.

She ran with all the strength she had left. She had to reach him, and that was her priority. She ran with determination. She knew she'd catch up to him. She ran with a wave of burning anger. How dare he leave her like this.

She didn't stop running, not until she saw him, not until she spoke to him, not until she said goodbye. Her legs were giving out, her lungs were running out of air, her knees were scraped, and everything seemed to fall apart.

_If you saw her, you'd see a girl on fire. _

The sky was being lit, her time was running out- his time was running out. She was sure that idiot knew she was coming for him. How dare he make a lady run for him, much less his master. His silver hair and tanned skin flashed through her mind, she was not going to lose him again or God knows what she'll do.

The scenery of houses became repetitive and monochrome, the streets inclined higher, and everything became duller. Her vision blurred and her body ached. Never had she yearned for his cooking this much.

_The girl on fire never cried this much._

Her body had given up, like a ragdoll the girl fell to the ground. Her limbs have finally exhausted themselves. The sun was rising and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She screamed, yelled, and commanded her body to move, but nothing happened.

Her tears began to swallow her up, the fire that was burning in her extinguished into smoke. She thought of the very first time they met, then all of the ridiculous banters they had, the excruciating pain she felt when he betrayed her, and finally the happiness she felt when he came back to her. Her fists clenched, seeping blood from her palms.

_On the street, you'd see her crying in defeat_

She looked up to the sky, the night was ending and stars were fading. As she kept gazing she saw that same, infuriating, idiotic, silver-haired servant. She felt a surge of energy through her body, her limbs began functioning and her head stopped spinning. Everything felt right again.

With that new found energy she ran as fast as she could. She called out his name, she screamed it out. She ran past the trees, getting cuts from the stray branches. He was just standing there, taking in the view. He really knew how to push her buttons.

_But Rin Tohsaka has never been failure_

She reached him, she reached her goal, but after all that running she had nothing to say to him, or at least she forgot the words. All she was able to say was his name, it was pathetic to her standards.

The man chuckled, which infuriated her beyond her limits. How could he laugh in a time as dire as this. So she scolded him, something she did many times before. He turned around, with a serene expression, and gave her an excuse. She found it admirable how calm he was, they would probably never see each other ever again.

So she asked him, she asked him to make another pact. Like how she predicted, he refused her offer. He told her something philosophical, but she couldn't give a crap about it right now. She told him he'd never be saved, no matter how many years have passed. He gave her sigh.

_To be a failure is to not try_

He told her to take care of "him". She agreed, after all he is a bit hopeless. But did that really mean goodbye? He told her to give him a shoulder to lean on. She agreed, after all he is an idiot. But did it really mean he had to leave? She couldn't stop him, so she let him.

"I have my answer. Don't you worry, Tohsaka. I'll try my best from now on too." Like the night, he faded away, as if he was never there.

She felt her tears stream down her face, Making it impossible to see just a few inches away. He was a horrible guy to leave a girl crying on a cliff, and he called himself a gentleman.

"Damn, I never got to tear him a new one."

_When did Rin Tohsaka ever do that?_


End file.
